An Impossible Bounty
by neenea
Summary: When Saya find a target with a bounty of 100 MILLION U.S. Dollars, she leaves her home for Los Angeles. But will this petty criminal with too high a bounty prove to be too much? And what happens when this bounty proves to be for none other than BB?


**Author's Note: **Well, for some reason I had two ideas with Beyond Birthday pop into my head with a cross-over fanfic. The first was with the Joker from Batman Begins meeting BB and then all hell breaks loose with that. The second was if BB had a bounty on his head in the sweeper society in the world of Black Cat. So yea, my second fanfic on here is a crossover! ^^" Ah, first a lemony-yaoi fic, now a murder-mania crossover fic...I'm bound for glory here! haha! Takes place in U.S. (since I live there and know it better than other countries, sorry!) and main characters are Beyond Birthday and Saya. No romance between the two. Insinuated SayaxTrain. BB fetish for L made, not in a romance way though (darn!). Lots of violence. Interesting cuss-cuss language. Enjoy and review, please? ^^" Note: story will be told in switched first-person forms with Saya and BB; no Misao investigation.

_Prolouge_- Saya

I couldn't believe it! 100 MILLION U.S. dollars! For one man! Who cares if there isn't an actual picture of the guy, a professional sketch works if it gives you a good face! And the hunched back, mussled black hair, deep bags with deep set eyes was a well done enough picture for me! He was last seen in Los Angeles, California, United States of America. I looked down at the poster happily, a bottle of milk in my left hand.

"Who's that?" I heard Train (frumpy as ever) ask darkly behind me. I swirled around giggling, shoving the paper in his face.

"My new target: Rue Ryuzaki!"

_NEW SCENE_- BB

She twitched, screamed, tried to claw at my wrists as they held her throat securly. This...it was nothing. Just a test. It needed to work. I pressed the sharp blade to her side as the blonde woman cried out in pain as I cut into her still living form. Blonde hair that billowed around her shoulders, deep set baby blue eyes, rectangular black glasses that now lie broken on the concrete floor, and the uniform of a busniess woman. I stared down at her emotionlessly, as I proceeded to trace the third rib down on her left side. I could have reached down into her to remove the what would be a fully exposed rib easily, but her eyes started to become unfocused as she became weak. I let go of her, my wrist covered in bloody cuts from her nails. I would have to be sure to clean everything thouroughly. Maybe next time I would drug her first?

L...this was all to finally surprass you. And even if you called out to the Sweeper Society, I wouldn't let a single idiot such as this test subject here come between our own personal battle. I glared back at the withering woman coldly, a bottle of rubbing alcohol in my left hand, and a container of salt in my right. I would have to hurry, if I didn't want to waste the fresh specimen that cried out before me.

_NEW SCENE_- Saya

I got off the plane quickly, my usual kimono replaced with cute jean shorts, a black tank-top, and a white vest-coat. My sandals klip-klopped loudly as I carried my luggage to the nearest sweeper-hotel. The bald, masculine, woman (I think...) behind the counter looked at me uncertainly but let me have a room #32 to myself after a close inspection of my Sweeper's license.

"Ahhhhh!" I cried out, already worn from the trip, as I plopped down onto the plushy bed silently. The enitre room and furniture were white. There was an open window on the otherside of the room. Sitting in front of the window was a wooden table, simple (white) chair, and a small fridge. I looked at my pink cell phone that I hung over my face in my hand, a small white cat keychain hanging loosey from it. Should I call Train? Let him know I made it over here okay? He didn't seem too thrilled when I explained to him what a cold-hearted-killer this Ryuzaki guy was so he was probably worried. I chuckled at the thought to myself, suddenly giddy. That was a reeeeeally nice bounty that I was determined to make mine though! I would put that sick killer's murdering ways to a dead stop, just as I had with Preta Goul! Only...Train wasn't here to help me if I needed him now. I was fine on my own before, but...what if something bad really did happen? I shrugged it off and shoved my face into the pillow, deciding not to be such a nag by calling Train. I'd take a nice nap, and when I woke up I would head off to find some leads on my new target.

_NEW SCENE_- BB

She was now a failed experiment. But at least I learned some important facts while I was at at. I proceeded to detach the woman's right? No, left arm. It needed to be left for the puzzle to fit. I proceeded to detach the corpse's left arm, followed by a detailed cleaning of her body. I even took to cleaning the dirt (and my skin) from under her nails. After she was as clean as possible, I re-dressed her in new clothes that weren't soaked in blood. I looked down at her proudly, her face somehow glowing in the flowered sundress. And then carefully, I set a pair of glasses upon her face. They were pink, matching the pastel colored dress nicely. She looked much cuter, much younger like this. I smiled ruefully to myself. It was time to begin the next phase in the downfall of L! I giggled quietly at first, but my laugh quickly grew with a warmth of sheer happiness. One may have said my laugh resembled that of a Shinigami's, but no matter. I was happy. Truely happy. L, this was sure to bring you down lower than ever!

_NEW SCENE_- Saya

I strode into the Sweeper's Pub confidently as several eyes fell on my doubtedly. I ignored it, going straight to an open barstool. The gruff man behind the counter was cleaning a glass carefully as I sat, and happened to be eyeing me amused. He slapped the white cloth over his bulky shoulder and filled the glass with scotch. He slid it down the table to a greasy old geezer skillfully and strode over to where I sat evenly.

"What'll it be little miss?" he asked mocking me. I pouted my lip at him stubbornly.

"Milk!" I retorted childlishly, a grin quickly taking over my face," and if you've got any, all the info you've got on Rue Ryuzaki!" I remarked, shoving the poster on the table flat. The room was quiet, soft murmers echoing in the back. The burly man before looked shocked, half afraid. He paused nervously.

"That's...a bounty you don't want miss. For one, the money isn't nearly enough for that man, and for another, he's on a whole 'nother level than the rest of us," he replied sullenly. I looked up at him shocked.

"Why's that!" I shouted, my stubborn side coming out a bit too bright. He looked up at me with stern eyes, an empty grey color.

"Well, you've heard of L, right?" he tried. L? Like the letter?

"L, M, N, O, P?" I tried. I heard groans, some chuckles, and even a few 'this girl's way in over her head!'. I glared at the accusators pointedly as the man behind the counter shook his head slowly.

"No, the world's greatest detective. L. No one knows his face, voice, real name, or anything other than the fact that he truly is the world's greatest detective. There isn't a case he can't solve, and if the case asked up him doesn't interest him, he won't even bother helping. He does dozens of cases at once even, solving them all easily when the police couldn't make any sense of it all." He paused.

"So...even this L guy is afraid of him or something?" I tried, thinking I was piecing the whole thing together finally. He only shook his head again.

"No, this Ryuzaki fellow, he's got some sort of connection with L. And he's trying to make a stand to him. Rumors say he wants to surprass him, not as the world's greatest detective but as the world's greatest criminal, mind you though those are only rumors. But even though some people say L is involved in this case on a personal level, nobody as seen any signs that he is." Another pause.

"So, this guy must be tough shit is he's trying to surprass L?" I tried again. He sighed as if he was explaining 2+2 to a child who's mind was set only on the number 5. It was starting to irritate me but at least I was getting my info.

"That's only a rumor. But this man, Rue Ryuzaki isn't even his name. No one knows his real name either, and when we think we know who he is he appears as someone else. So we don't even know if we know his face or not, it's almost always a disguise." He paused, pointing at the picture on the poster I had slammed down onto the table. "This just happens to be his most common surname and disguise."

"So I won't really even know how to catch him then, is that it?" I asked irritated. What a pain! But I was determined to catch this guy- so far he killed one person but many others are suspected as well. Which makes his bounty slightly odd-

"Not at all, rumors say L himself posted the bounty to see what we would do. He never actually goes out and ACTS on his own, he has his pawns. This time it's us. We aren't his tools though, so we all refuse to take the bait." Another pause.

"Okay, so the whole situation is messed up. Got any details on what this Ryuzaki guy actually HAS done so far though?" Nobody answered. I looked around.

"Anyone! Come on, you're not REALLY gunna let this killer run free are you! What else are we sweepers for!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air, ashamed of our job title with people like this.

"You don't understand...how _bad_ this guy is kid," a quiet voice spoke up from behind me. I turned around to see a woman, maybe a decade older than me. Her hair was fire red and was spiked all over and was cropped shorter than my bob. Her rare purple eyes started into my own coldly. She wore a leather jacket and black leather pants that clung closely to her perfect figure. She toyed with her shot glass momentarily before downing it, demanding for another, and then continuing.

"He's known to have killed one old fart so far. Old enough to be your grandpa. Hell, old enough to be mine even. He wasn't anything special, just some math teacher or something at an elementary school. Apparently all the kids loved him." she paused, downing the re-filled shot glass and then looked at me sternly. "He was gases. Not dead, but passed out. He was in his home reading a book watching the fucking discovery channel when a large cut was made in his side. The third rib up from the left was ripped out, a replaced with a cell phone. Disposable. Wiped clean before it was inserted. The the freaking sicko sewed the flab of skin back on, cleaned the man, replaced him into a fresh pair of clothes, and wiped the house clean. THE ENTIRE HOUSE. Not even a fucking fingerprint was found in the lightbulb sockets. What sick cleans even the sockets of a lightbulb! And no only that, but he left all these weird kinds of flowers over the guys body. I'm not sure what kind, some Australian or African flowers, some place with an A. But apparently they're extremely toxic. Guy wouldn't have even been able to handle them without gloves. And you know what else? That's just the guy that we KNOW he killed. Half a dozen others were found just thrown out like garbage in alleys and shit! Only thing they have in common is the mission third rib on the left side, brutially cut out! And you can see he was getting better and BETTER with it with each person that was found! As if he was just practicing on them for the real thing! You really think you can pin yourself against such a sicko as that, who has no name, no face, nothing on him but what some other hidden guy hints?" she explained, her voice escalating into a full out shout by the end. She was standing up, her face red as she took the third shot. She slammed it down onto the table.

"Listen girl, at first we thought nothing of it. Easy prey. Nice bounty. What's the big fucking deal? Sure there was probably a catch but hell, we're sweepers. That's life. But every person that came in here with the same questions as you were found dead a week later as little experiments to his great big scheme! You really wanna wind up like that girl? Fine, go ahead and try it. See if I care. I don't fucking know you. But if you have ANYONE that gives a damn about you wherever the hell you come from, think twice about continuing this little investigation of yours." She took a fourth shot.

"I'm guessing you lost someone to this creep-"

"DAMN STRAIGHT I DID! And if this asshole wasn't suck a mother fucking psyco I swear I'd kill him myself if only to avenge my two friends!" she shouted. I paused, a guilty feeling sinking my gut lower and lower. I wondered what Train would do if someone killed me...

"Is that everything you know or-"

"You think I was giving you information! Idiot! I'm trying to save your life here! Don't think I'm doing you any favors! Stupid kid, just get out of here will ya? That's all anybody knows, and this case isn't one for professionals much less amatures like you," she spat out at me. She demanded for a seventh shot and as the awkward silence of before receded and the usual chatter of the place came back, I downed my milk and walked out of the Pub, not a word escaping my mouth. I was going to get this sicko, and make him go to jail for all the people he's killed!

**End Note:** Well. I think this makes an okay opening. I was thinking about going a bit further with this but since it's just chapter one I think it was a decent place to stop. I feel like such a psyco myself doing narratives for B O_o I swear this is gunna freak ME out to no end, yeesh. I think it's an okay start for now. What do you guys think? Should I go with it or scrap? Please review!


End file.
